In order to achieve a higher performance in multi-lines xDSL, the need for high density multiple input multiple output (MIMO) systems will be increased in the future using multi-lines bonded solutions. Examples of multi-lines bonded solutions are G.998.x bonded xDSL and G.993.5 vectoring_DSM3 (Dynamic Spectrum Management of Level 3) systems. For instance, vectoring_DSM3 systems is going to be available on the market at constantly increased number of pairs starting with 2 pairs, but 4, 6, 8 up to tens (48 or 96 pairs) and even hundreds (192, 384) are foreseen. In this context a pair is two twisted copper wires which also can be referred to as a line, link, cable and channel.
A representative testing environment for multi-lines xDSL performance of advanced processing capable equipments, which may imply tens or hundred of lines in a MIMO system, can today only be achieved by means of a real multi-lines cable.
A 500 meter cable with 24-pairs is a drum of 1 m×1 m having a weight of 100 kg. Such a cable is not easy to handle. It is therefore desired to be able to verify multi-lines bonded solutions in lab and production environments by means of an easy to handle, flexible and modular system simulating the multi-lines cable.